Pokemon short story omnibus
by Chrome Steel
Summary: A series of extrodinary tales of ordinary and extra ordinary people across the world of Pokemon... What will it be like?
1. Story 1: Pokemon Breeder

Pokémon Breeder

Times were dark; I thought to myself as I stood right in front of the shady derelict building, covered in moss and vines. I knew that it would be a one way ticket once I knock on the two giant metal gates that barred the establishment, but I knew for sure, if I turn back, it will be back to filling out half-fulfilled resume forms in vain attempts to find a meagre living in mundane work.

Taking a huge gulp and hoping for best, I knocked on the door, fists clenched and eyes closed. There was no reaction for a while and I thought the establishment might be vacant but before I could turn back, echoed footsteps could be heard, followed by metal rustling from the gates.

I turned back and faced the gates; a metal slit opened from it and behind it, were goggled eyes.

"What in Arceus' name do you want, kid?" he demanded.

I was hesitant but with garnered courage, I took out my smart phone and showed him the message. The stranger paused for a while, reading the message before shutting the slit. After a few moments, the gates started to open, revealing a haggardly looking adult, clad in tattered jeans and long sleeves, covered in a vest. He wore a bandana bearing team rocket's emblem and his jaw was covered with a rugged looking bandana, together with the tinted black goggles covering his eyes.

The first thing that caught my attention was the Rocket insignia and I gasped, "You guys are team rocket!?"

"What the fuck yer talkin' bout! Move on in!" he answered, grabbing me by the shoulder and dragging me into the building.

The interior of the building was standard fare; dusty iron pipes lying around with the occasional drums and rebar and broken dusty windows on the sides of the building with faint light filtering in. But the adult approached a machine and pushed a panel on it, causing a trapdoor to open from the ground. After the trapdoor fully opened, I was beckoned by him to follow him into the trapdoor that led to a series of staircases.

Without a doubt, I followed him. The staircases were made of wood and were creaky, as if worn down by age and dust could be seen floating out of the planks as I stepped on each step. As we got deeper, Pokemon moans, in both pain and fear can be faintly heard as I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

Finally, we reached a large room, containing a door, that seems to be reinforced heavily with blast proof material and a crank in the middle. My companion reached his pockets for a card and slid it on a contraption beside the door. After a moment, machinery could be heard and the door opened automatically...

I gasped, almost choking myself!

There were cages constructed of some impenetrable glass material everywhere, containing live Pokémon in various states, some of them were dozed off, succumbed to heinous wounds inflicted on them and some where aggressively pounding or scraping on the walls, in vain attempts to escape.

I covered my mouth, trying to keep myself vomiting.

"Get used to it, chum! Hehe..." my companion sneered.

Recovering from the nausea and taking another good look around, the area is laden contraptions and machines of yet to be known purposes. One of them appeared to be a giant capsule, beside a mainframe computer. Rubbing away the mist on the capsule revealed it to be occupied by an unconscious Lucario, with hypodermic equipment sticking into various parts of its body.

"That's the Vita-Machine." An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind.

I turned back and a grotesquely fat man, clad in an expensive and flashy suit, guarded by the adult I was with earlier on and another muscular dark-skinned man, who is clad in leather motorcyclist's gear and had a pair of shades.

"Um..." I muttered.

"What the Vita-Machine does is that it pumps nutrients and hormones into the Pokemon's system, making them mature quickly and raises their Effort Values, so we can sell 'em quicker!" the Fat Man continued.

Before I could say anything, I was interrupted again.

"Sorry for being rude, young lady! It's time fer' introductions. That Lanky guy o'er there? He's Amos and see that big fella beside me? Meet Gran!"

I reached out my hand in attempt for a handshake but all I ever received was the cold stare behind his shades and his arms remained folded.

"Haha! Don't let tha' big guy intimidate ye. By the way, just call me Boss."

A figure then appeared from behind; it is a woman, donned in a dirty scientist's smock and had messy folds everywhere. Her hair is terribly unkempt and wore a pair of ordinary glasses.

"That's Milly, the brains round here" The Boss introduced.

I then shifted my attention to Milly, as I could not ignore the fact she is picking her nose and scratching her waist the whole time this conversation was on. "How is she a scientist if she can't even manage self hygiene?" I thought to myself.

"Ahem." Boss grunted.

I shift my eyes back to him.

"You know why you're here right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "You needed some Trainers right?"

"Hell do I need some trainers! Care to introduce yourself to us?" Boss answered.

I gulped down a little, slightly terrified by his presence. His breath reeked terribly of alcohol and he smelt like some strange cologne. Regaining my confidence, I muttered, "I'm Bernice from Lumiose city..."

"Hah! Big Good'ol Lumiose city! The city of Lights! Lemme tell ya kid, boss' from there too! Looks like both of us can be good chumps eh? Now, you say you're a trainer... Show boss your stuff..."

I reached for my Pokeballs, all four of them and tossed them on the ground.

"Greninja, Haxorus, Venusaur, Talonflame, I choose you!" I cried as they materialised from their balls.

"Impressive! Looks like you're somewhat accomplished as a trainer! Fully evolved specimens..." the Boss commented.

"Keep em now! And follow me..." he continued.

I recalled all of my Pokémon and approached him.

"Now... Lemme give you a run down on this business..."

...

It had been months since I first joined. I had known from the start this is going to be a really dirty business that I will never get out from but what choice do I have? I only had 4 badges and a half finished high-school education.

The business was simple; we do Pokémon "Breeding".

Selectively choosing the mother and father, we force them to breed genetically superior offspring and that business ain't for the faint of heart... The procedure wasn't as simple at glance; putting two Pokémon in a large chamber and waiting for the magic to happen isn't the manner of operations here but Amos and Gran will step in the cage and force cattle prods up any uncooperative Pokémon, but that's not all.

Sometimes, the Pokémon gets tired from all the humping but Boss simply doesn't let them rest or any of that time wasting shit. Instead, he'll get Milly to inject meth in them. Yes, crystal meth, the stuff that gets humans real horny and energetic. It will certainly get the Pokes will get back into fucking one another in no time or in some cases, just die of overdose.

Once the female starts laying eggs, Milly would come collect them, or sometimes, Gran would force it from the protective mother. She would then place the eggs into a strange incubator device. Usually, from what I know, to hatch a Pokémon egg, a trainer needs to show love and care for it but the machine, just screws all of that jazz.

In a matter of hours, the eggs would hatch and Milly will yank the helpless babies out of the machine and stick a needle-like equipment into it and ignoring the screams. The equipment had a screen on it, that had 6 different panels that had values ranging from zero to thirty-one.

Each Panel represented a stat of the Pokémon. What Boss wanted is Pokemon that had thirty-one on five stats or on all. Those who had inferior stats were sometimes released but most of the time, used for feed for the larger carnivorous Pokémon.

After getting the desired Pokémon, Milly would dump them in the Capsule device I saw at the first time I was here. After a few days, the Pokémon will emerge out of the capsule, fully evolved with all its effort values maxed; it is ready for sale.

My job is simple; I was the "Head of Security" in the crew. My job is to "resolve" trouble if encountered in meetings with clients. Those meetings were simple; client contact us in e-mails, ordering Pokémon and we specify place. We then meet them in place with our APC, containing a cage with said Pokémon. The trade is fairly simple most of the time; its money or sometimes, Narcotics in exchange for the Pokemon.

Should the client disagree with our terms or cause any trouble, I would step in and threaten them with my Pokémon.

I remembered once a client tried to make a run after balling the Pokémon, all I had to do was to get Haxorus to chase him down. He attempted to battle, sending out a Pidgeot, which was easily swiped away by the fierce dragon claw of Haxorus. As for the poor guy, didn't go well for him... We dragged him into a cave, tied him to a chair, beat him up for hours with pipes and wrenching and depriving him of food and water, teaching him a lesson not to fuck with the boss.

The job pays well; much higher than anything those temp agencies grant per hour, and of course, we get to drink and drug, a lot. Sometimes, we manage to make more than we usually would and Boss gets pleased about it, and hands us more drugs and booze than usual for celebration. I remembered the first time this happened and I was terrified; I swore to mom that I'll never have my hand in any of these but with heavy taunting from the entire crew, I have succumbed to peer pressure. As of today, it felt normal; sticking the cold needle up my arm and feeling good felt like it was all part of this operation. Hell, I remembered that Amos got so high one day, he tried wrestling an Ursaring.

This whole operation... I felt like I was born for it...

...

Amos is dead. I had to drag both his upper and lower body out of the breeding chamber as Gran fought off the rampaging Garchomp with a cryo-prod. A careless mistake by Amos caused the Garchomp to spur uncontrollably into a fit of rage, tearing him into half.

The glass on the chamber was stained red with Amos' viscera. That poor bastard... I thought to myself as I laid the dismembered body in a corner. However, Boss wasn't fazed by this event and instead, it seems like he has seen this happened countless of times. Rather than spending days mourning his death, Boss instead immediately went on in hiring a new replacement.

After a few days, the replacement arrived but this time with Gran escorting him in place of his deceased counterpart. The newbie was a tall, grown man dressed in a black trench coat and was remarkably handsome. I stared at him for a while but he didn't respond. I felt something amiss about him but couldn't figure... His face reminds me of something but I could not point it out. Instead, I begun welcoming him into the operation. He introduced himself as Handsome. Ever since he joined, things have been going smooth.

Suspiciously smooth.

Client meet ups did not have the usual muck ups and payment was always made perfectly on time. There were also times I noticed Handsome was getting rather close with the client.

Everything felt planned and choreographed but again, I couldn't point out exactly. Gran of course, didn't thought or noticed anything. I tried talking to Handsome about what is going on but his answers were simple and rather ignorant, going like; "Don't know", "What you mean?" or "You're acting up, little lady."

More suspiciously, he would refuse the narcs Boss would provide us, stating that he has a "Health Condition".

Something was wrong...

...

Knocking could be heard from the upper levels. One of the security monitors displayed a large force of police waiting outside the compound's gates with their Arcanines and Manetrics in aggresive poses with handguns pointing at the gates.

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran to my room, grabbing the assault rifle as the whole crew begun arming themselves. Handsome remained calm despite the panic. Gran, Face and me ran for the stairs and into the warehouse, taking cover behind objects. I had my Pokeballs ready...

Suddenly, a large explosion, blew of the gates of the compound and the officers rushed in, followed by the prominent officer Jenny leading them.

I immediately fired at them.

Gran, armed with the shotgun tried to return fire but was immediately gunned down by the heavy fire from the police officers, and then mauled by the great arcanine.

Cursing to myself, I ditched my rifle and tried to escape down the hatch but was suddenly pinned down by Handsome.

I knew it! He's Looker, the famous detective guy! How could I be so stupid all this time! I tried struggling but he pulled out a taser and jabbed me with it and I passed out...

...

"Is that all, miss?" Bernice asked

"Yes, thank you for sharing this story with us. Your story will be featured on our next episode of Poke-Criminals" the reporter replied.

"Huh, thanks... I guess..." Bernice sighed.

Before the reporter could leave, Bernice asked once again.

"So, you guys found that fat bastard and that dirty woman yet?"

The reporter turned back and sat back down. Taking out his camcorder again, he began questioning.

"I was hoping you have some information about them"

"Beats me, I can only remember being taken down by that Looker guy, only to discover an empty lab. Fat fucker must have left us to die..."

"Alright, if this is all, I will take my leave" the reporter said, leaving the cell.

Bernice noticed a letter being dropped by the reporter. Picking up, Bernice read it.

"Under the chair. Your Pokeballs are at cell block A-7"

Bernice looked under the chair she was sitting on.

A silenced handgun and a keycard is taped to it.


	2. Story 2: The Space Man

The hatch of the cryo-capsule opened with a great hiss of condensed nitrozone gas. It's inhabitant, a tall man clad in allied forces power armour pushed the hatch to widen the exit, whilst struggling to move around the unpowered armour.

"Something is wrong, I don't hear any explosions, gunfire nor screaming." Burke thought to himself before finally completely opening the hatch. "What the fuck?" the he audibly muttered to himself, astonished as to what he saw; a great lush jungle with strange animal noises resonating from every direction. The skies were filled with flocks of creatures unbeknownst to Federal Earth knowledge.

As soon as the power for his suit activated, Burke immediately jumped out of the hatch, clutching his Nexus Garand Gauss Rifle tightly with him and cautiously aiming around. "Where the bloody hell am I? This ain't no war?" Burke pondered to himself, pacing around and carefully listening to his environment, rifle up to his shoulder and eyes on the sights.

Burke suddenly turned back and readied himself in firing position as a sudden rustle caught his attention. Breathing slowly through his respirator, he carefully approached the bush.

"Come out little fella... come out little fella..." Burke softly coaxed at the bush.

A silhouette then came out of the bush, Burke couldn't make out what it is, the darkness from the foliage concealed its appearance. He then took out a flashlight and pointed at the figure and a hiss ensued from it. It was alien life form Burke has ever saw before; The creature is mammalian in nature, it's top half of its body is blue and the other half is black. It appears like some sort of a cub of a lion-like creature, and it had star markings on its ears.

Burke slowly approached it, ignoring its growling and reached his armoured hands to it. "Come on little fella, I won't hurt you..."

"Shi... nx..." the creature growled.

But as the curious Soldier got closer, the creature suddenly sprang and pounced at his direction, firing a bolt of electricity towards him.

"Dammit!" Burke yelled as he recoiled away and his immediate reflex was to fire back, but missed the creature. The frightened creature then fled towards the bush whence it came, letting out a shriek. Not wanting any more trouble, Burke fled the area as his tactical scanner picked up more heat signatures homing into his location.

Burke wandered in the uncharted jungles, observing the life forms around him but then, a figure sprang from behind a tree, confronting the Soldier...

What the hell...

Right in front of him, was a humanoid creature, which stood up to around his chest area. The creature had green "hair" and white pale skin and it appears like it is wearing a gown, with a gem on its chest.

"Garde... Gardevoir!" it growled threateningly at Burke, with one of its palms aimed at him.

Burke's omnitranslator in his visor didn't translate any of the creature's vocals. He then lifted his rifle towards the creature and threatened it, "Move aside, yer don't wanna have a .42 inch coilgun slug in yer noggin'..." The creature was unmoved. It still continued to point its hand towards Burke and even copied his movements as Burke tried to strafe around it. Burke was losing his patience, as he wrapped his finger around the trigger and yelled at the creature to step aside but yet, it remains to stand its ground.

Suddenly motor engine could be heard close by and Burke turned towards its position. Musta been a truck... They gotta be locals, he thought to himself. Suddenly, a net like equipment caught came from behind the creature and caught it in its grasps, followed by screams from it. He watched it struggle with a smirk. "That's what you get for messing with me". Burke then eyed at the bush behind the captured creature as two men, clad in camouflage balaclavas and hunter's vests came out from the bushes, equipped with capturing equipment.

Must be poachers Burke thought to himself.

"Hey, you guys are locals right? Mind taking me to the nearest Allied Forces outpost?" Burke tried to reason with them.

The poacher stared at him strangely whilst one of them dragged the creature with him. Then one of them pulled out a capsule like object and pointed it on the ground as he clicked the button on the front of it. A strange laser-like light then beamed from it, and a creature materialised from it, this time, it is a tall green lizard like creature standing two meters tall on both of its feet.

The poachers then ordered to strike at Burke.

"Tyranitar, use crunch! Now at that... strange man in a metal suit!" he yelled

Burke then leveled up his rifle and fired at the creature without a qualm, punching a great hole in the torso of the beast as it fell straight down and ceased movement almost immediately. Burke looked back and cursed to himself; the round over penetrated the creature and killed one of the poachers, as well as damaging his device, setting the creature free as it scampered into the bushes.

"Godammit... why must they always do this... they know we marines always shoot first before asking questions..."

The poacher who sent out the creature was sent in a panicked state as he tried to turn back and run away but was immediately chased down by the ironclad Soldier and pinned unto the ground. Burke pulled out his HEAT laser knife and pointed it his neck.

"Now kid, you best take me to civilisation, or you're gonna feel this thing right up yer god damned throat, you hear me?" Burke demanded at the whimpering man.

"You... you killed my... my Pokémon!" he replied.

"Yes, I don't give a damned about that fuckin' shit I put a hole in. But if you gave a damned about a hole being blasted into you, you better do what I tell you!" Burke riposted.

Burke stood up, dragging the poacher with him to the truck. Tossing him into the driver's seat, Burke pulled out his pistol and aimed it at his head. "Now, if you don't feel like having a splattered head, you better drive..." The poacher gulped to himself and placed his hands on the wheels and started driving off.

It had been minutes and Burke couldn't help but notice the surroundings; it was strangely peaceful. Usually a planetary scale war against the Nazis and the Allied Forces meant the whole planet being razed with artillery fire, radioactive smog filling the entire planet and fires spreading wild in every direction but instead, the landscape is peaceful, the local wildlife singing happily and nature being lush and evergreen.

"Could we have landed on the wrong planet?" Burke contemplated.

Suddenly, the truck stopped. Burke pointed his pistol back at the poacher's head. "What's wrong? You feel like getting shot now?" Burke scolded.

Suddenly, figures popped out from thin air, together with quadruped creatures with them, surrounding the truck.

Dammit! They have cloaking devices?!

The creatures surrounding the truck fired electricity and fire at the truck, forcing both Burke and the poacher to escape. Before the poacher could run away, a lightning bolt from a dog like creature that had yellow fur and blue skin fired a bolt of electricity at him, stunning the poacher.

Burke didn't try to run, but instead, he leveled up his rifle and started to scanning the assailants. They must be law enforcers... Uniforms and all… I better go peaceful on this one.

Burke lowered his rifle and waved his hands at the law enforcers. "I'm AF friendly, I'm AF friendly!" he called out. But before Burke could react, a bolt of lightning from the creature beside the female law enforcer struck him, sending Burke on the ground.

Consciousness intact, Burke attempted to stand back up but was struck again. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Burke screamed. And then, a third bolt struck him, this time knocking his consciousness off and stunning him...

...

Burke felt a shock from the suit's resuscitation unit and a second shock spurred him into consciousness but the visuals on his visor were still blurry and the heads up interface was still rebooting. The Soldier found himself in a interrogation room of sorts and could make out a Female officer who had green hair, clad in blue uniform sitting in front of him.

Burke took a huge breath but before he could say anything, the Officer begun.

"My name's Officer Jenny... May I ask, who are you? And could you kindly remove your helmet..."

The just conscious soldier pondered for a while, he tried to speak but tongue still numb from the electric shock. He lifted his head and stared at the Lady Officer. Burke reached for a panel behind his helmet and parts of it started to move, retracting the mask back into the helmet, revealing a rugged face, human in but yet different than the rest of the inhabitants; his skin's pigmentation was duller and had significantly smaller eyes.

"I am Corporal Burke Johnson, 4559 Alphis Colony Plato-"

An assistant with a smart pad device beside the officer interrupted Burke before he could finish, "There is no Burke Johnson in Hoenn Civilian database, ma'am."

Hoenn?

"Have you tried other regions?" The Officer answered.

"Yes ma'am, but all results show negative... This man... is he an alien?"

Burke continued to stare at the officer, with intent on breaking his cuffs which he could so easily do so with the augmented strength the suit provided him with. After the short discussion with the Assistant, she turned back to the armoured man and continued the conversation. "What is your purpose here?"

Burke paused for a long while, trying to observe his surroundings; whilst the interrogation room was a closed area with a one way mirror on the side, he could here animal noises, similar from those from his previous encounters from outside due to the help of his parabolic microphone installed in the comms unit in his suit.

"Ahem" the Officer grunted.

"Oh, sorry officer... we were sent by Federal Military Command to reinforce the troopers fighting in Ramius-6 Ma'am... It would be advisable if you sent me to the nearest military outpost."

The Officer placed her hand on her chin, whilst staring at Burke. Snapping her fingers, she signalled her assistant to hand over a file of documents, which she then slid across the table to Burke and ordered a guard standing behind him to lay out the documents in front of him. He then leaned forward to read portions of the documents.

Mossdeep Space Centre Document Icarus-1966

Unknown space craft located in Sinnoh Space Orbit...

...Craft has not moved since date of discovery...

...craft seems to be of military purposes but no reaction has been observed as radio signals were sent to communicate with the craft...

Mossdeep Space centre Document Icarus-1989

...debris has been spotted breaking off from craft. Carbon dating shows that debris could be centuries old.

...space team exploration team Talonflame-295 have been sent to investigate craft but craft's weapon systems fired upon Talonflame-295, resorting to emergency abortion of mission. Crew survived but craft was damaged beyond salvage. Damage report suggests Talonflame-295 is attacked by macro directed energy weapons and ballistic weaponry..."

...investigation stopped ever since incident...

Mossdeep Space centre Document Icarus-2042

...Capsule-shaped object launched from craft...

...Landed in Petalburg forest, Hoenn...

...Strike team sent to investigate...

Burke chuckled a little and lifted his head again, facing the officer. "What the fuck?"

The Officer didn't answer.

In a fit of rage, Burke snapped the cuffs into half and smashed his fists on the table, yelling, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON!?"

The guards behind him tried to restrain him but the officer signalled them to stop. Burke calmed down and let out a sorrowful mutter, "Jesus Christ... This is the wrong planet... I... have to get back to the ship... The war ain't here... How... long has command ship been floating up there?"

The Assistant answered, "According to carbon readings and timestamps..."

"...352 years."


	3. Story 3: Master

Master

The Gardevoir stood outside the locked wooden door and stared at it. On the door, a piece of paper was taped on it, reading "KEEP OUT!". Despite the note, she was ever keen on knocking on the door, feeling deep concern for the inhabitant inside, her trainer. But her knocks have only earned his ire, as they only resulted in angry shouts and screams, yelling for her to go away.

But yet, she was ever adamant for him to open the door and with a final louder than ever yell, huge foot stomps resonated from the room and the door finally opened; her trainer, Richardson has finally shown himself; an overly obese man, clad in sweaty clothes and face bearded with unkempt hair. Without warning, he raised his flabby arms and struck down the Gardevoir, grounding her. Sobbing, the Gardevoir tried to get up but was pulled on the hair and brought to face level. Gardevoir endured the horrible halitosis as he opened his mouth, ready for a scolding, "You little fuck! See what you have done!? You made me lose the entire guild war! I don't know why I still haven't disowned you, you piece of shit! I'm going out for a smoke and if I see you in my room, I will fucking kill you!" and then, he followed it up with a forceful gut punch on her frail abdomen, knocking her off her feet once more and then, stomped away.

Gardevoir sobbed as she clutched her bruised belly, but yet, the pain recuperated fast as she got back on her feet and approached the opened door. It was his room, messy again with bottles of energy drink, packets of cheese flavored snack food and pizza boxes scattered everywhere and sweaty soiled laundry were hanging from every possible perch in the room.

The stench was horrendous.

But yet, Gardevoir was used to this. The ordeal she had earlier wasn't even the first time anyway. Hands filled with cleaning tools, she entered the room, ignoring the terrible smell.

It was hard, backbreaking work, the stacks of pizza boxes piled high and the amount of filth and grime were phenomenal but yet, she still endeavored, scrubbing stains of filth and mopping up spills of foul smelling liquid that had been slathered across the room. The task didn't take her very long; she was used to it and had to be fast. She didn't want to incur the wrath of her beloved trainer anyways...

As Gardevoir prepared a trash bag and started picking up the litter scattered across the room, she noticed a piece of paper slipped under a pizza box. Curious, she picked it up and flipped it around.

Her eyes started tearing up.

It was a photo of Richard and his Pokemon, a Blaziken, a Zangoose, a Talonflame and Gardevoir herself, right in front of what Richard used to be like, a slim athletic trainer, who had an arm wrapped around her with his head snuggling to Gardevoir with a grinning expression.

Gardevoir sat on the heavily stained bed and placed her palms on her face, sobbing. _Things were so much different from the past_ , Gardevoir thought to herself. She glanced at the Photo once again. The Gardevoir on it was beautiful, in its prime with hair flowing, cheeks blushing red and eyes bright red, exactly what a Female Gardevoir would look like in her prime when a loving bond between trainer and Gardevoir is present. She then looked at a nearby reflection and gave a sorrowful sigh. She was ugly; wrinkles and acne all over her face, hair frizzled and soggy and her eyes were dull red and bloodshot with a dark purple bruise below one of her eyes from the earlier assault. What a Gardevoir would look like with an abusive and unloving trainer.

Gardevoir sat back to recollect her memories, back then, Richard was an all out trainer, caring and loving for his Pokemon and braved through all gyms in Kalos. Those were the proud moments, as Gardevoir remembered when she was just a little Ralts, weak, feeble and unable to defend herself but yet, Richard took her in, seeing her Potential. But all that changed; a humiliating defeat against Wikstrom, the steel type user of the Elite four spurred him down into depression. He started losing all his battles from then onwards and started spiraling into despair. He started becoming abusive and hateful to his Pokemon, blaming them for his losses unreasonably.

And then, one by one, his Pokemon left him, unable to stand the abuse anymore. But yet, Gardevoir remained, faithful and protective as a Gardevoir would be. She hasn't given up on him like the rest but yet, nothing went her way...

He started drinking and wallowing his problems on a Massive Multiplayer Online Game and started neglecting everything. His room will be filled with disgusting litter everywhere and his health started deteriorating rapidly and ballooned to obesity.

Yet, Gardevoir clung onto him, trying every effort to suit his needs and tidying his room but everything she has done was met with utmost ingratitude with forceful assaults, followed by uncouth insults. Gardevoir could have fought back like what Blaziken has done and left but yet, she endured all of this, hoping for a change one day but all of that was in vain...

Suddenly, a loud thud from outside could be heard, followed by a door slam. Panicked, she started lifting her hands towards her chest to cast a teleport out but was too late, the obese monstrosity was already at the room's door.

"What did I tell you! You bloody piece of trash!" Richard yelled as he charged towards her and grabbed her by the neck and delivered a hard slap across her cheek, followed by a slurry of strikes across her head and hand still gripped on her small little neck, he hurled her on the bed in a choke slam style.

Gardevoir was too weak to move as she laid bruised and broken on the bed as Richard approached her, loosening his belt and and unbuttoning his pair of Bermudas.

"You know it's that time now eh you little fuckin' whore?" Richard said with an overly perverted tone with heavy huffing.

Gardevoir shut her eyes tight and gripped a stained pillow.

 _It's alright, I have gone through this a thousand times_ , Gardevoir thought to herself.

...

The rape was more horrendous than usual, Gardevoir was bruised and bleeding throughout her body with teeth being knocked out. She was in an incredibly weaken state now but yet, she has to find her way to the Pokemon Centre. Grabbing a laundry pole as a makeshift walking stick, she limped her way out of the house made way to her destination.

The journey will be tough; the apartment was a considerable distance away from the Pokemon Centre. Her trainer would rather see her bruised and broken rather than take her there herself so this journey would be on her own.

But the wounds were unbearable, she could feel fractured bones and her cuts were starting to get infected and semen mixed with blood was still dribbling from her vagina.

No more. The agony was too great and she succumbed into the cold and dark streets of Lumiose city.

Before she passed out, a silhouette approached her...

...

Gardevoir could feel herself still breathing much to her surprise. Her eyes were extremely heavy but managed to open them anyways. It took time for eye vision to clear and discovered she was in a Pokemon Center word with a Wigglytuff bandaging her wounds.

 _I made it? How can this be possible?_ Gardevoir thought as she looked around. She then asked the Wigglytuff, "Ma'am, how did I ended up here?" The Wigglytuff was engrossed with the bandaging and didn't answer for a while but then, after she finished tying a knot, she looked up at Gardevoir and answered, "That gentleman over there" she pointed at a tall man, sitting in a corner with a newspaper up, clad in a strange foreign garb and was wearing a mask shaped like a human's skull and wore a conical hat that looked like a stereotypical witch's hat. He was wearing gauntlets, seemingly made of metal, as if he was cosplaying or something. He The Wigglytuff then continued, "You're lucky he found you. Any more time spend on that cold street and you'd be dead."

Gardevoir tried to get up but was stopped by Wigglytuff. "Miss, you're not fully recovered. Please stay in bed."

Gardevoir then turned her head at the masked man and tried getting his attention but her voice was yet too weak and soft to be audible for him. Gardevoir then tried to telepathically communicate to him, which met with success. The man lowered his newspaper and approached the bed and caressed his gauntleted hands on her hair. "Rest now little one" he muttered. "Think not much of this..."

Gardevoir responded with a soft mutter and closed her eyes. "Sleep well frail one. Thou needeth thy strength back." he continued with hand gently stroking her. She felt bliss, and her heart warmed for the first time in a long time. Love. She felt love and care flowing through her. Tears of joy could not help flowing out of her eyes as she closed them, preparing for a sleep. She couldn't help but smile...

Gardevoir suddenly felt a presence and suddenly bolted up from bed. "What seems to be the matter, little one?" the masked man asked. Gardevoir started gasping and looking around. "He's here", she telepathically spoke to the Masked man. "Who's here?" he answered.

"My master..."

Suddenly, Richard appeared on the door of the ward, with Pokemon center staff trying to pull him away, only to be punched off by him.

"Hands off my Pokemon you bastard!" he barked as he reached his pocket for a pistol and aimed it at the man. The Wigglytuff tried to barge in to cast a protect but was immediately gunned down by Richard, as it slumped down with holes oozing with blood. The man then answered, "Young one, we can settle this in a Pokemon battle. Why thoust hath to commit this?"

"That's my only Pokemon, and I won't let you and your _filthy_ hands touch her! Now, hand her over or you're Laverre cheese!" Richard threatened

Despite a gun help against him, the man retained a calm composure and looked at him, standing erect, "My friend, the little one is too injured to be taken. Let her rest, come tomorrow for the sake of her safety."

"I don't give a fuck about what you think. Hand her over!"

"Friend, did thou inflict these wounds upon her?"

"That's none of your fucking business!"

Richard was huffing and panting consistently, with his arm wobbling to keep the pistol raised and despite all threats he made to the man, he would not budge. Losing his patience, with a angered roar, he unloaded his pistol at him... All of them missed; he dodged all the bullets with a deft series of sidesteps. "Now thoust art out off ammunition, you can leave politely now." Richard's face turned red with anger and hot sweat started dripping down his forehead. Eyes bloodshot and teeth grinding, he pulled out a pocket knife and brandished it towards the man.

*BANG*

A pistol, cleverly hidden in the coat of the man, quickly drawn and fired at the belly of the beast before the strike could land, stunning him and dropping him to his knees. He couldn't get up, his knees were too weak to support his tremendous weight at this moment and was screaming from the oozing bullet wound of yellow fat and blood. The masked man approached him and leaned his masked face towards him, "Thou shalt hath treated thy friends proper..." The man lifted one of his hands, ignoring all pleads of mercy and drove it into his abdomen and plucked out his guts with great force, spraying the room with blood, visceral bits and grimy, yellow fat all over.

Gardevoir felt appalled but yet, relieved. Her tormentor, the sight of her trainer lying dead and disemboweled made her sick in the stomach. Mixed emotions of sorrow and joy started filling her mind.

The man approached Gardevoir, "How art thoust feelings?" Gardevoir didn't know how to answer and kept silent. He lowered himself and stroked her hair, whilst wiping some of her former's master's blood off from her face. "Aaah, little one, do not fear. Thy tormentor lies lifeless in a pool of his blood. Thou shalt instead rejoice on this..."

Gardevoir then answered, "But... he's my master... I can't..."

He then reached his pouch for a mirror and opened it to Gardevoir. "The wrinkles! The blemishes, they are gone! How..."

The man then answered, "The beauty of thy kind reflects on the love and devotion of thy trainer. As he lies lifeless, thy appearance reverts back to normal..." Gardevoir looked down and held the mirror and then, the man reached his hand to her, "Come, thou must be in need of a dear companion. Follow me, frail one. Join me on my journey on this lands and you will enjoy the companionship of my little ones"

Gardevoir grabbed the hand. It felt warm. Joyous feelings spread around her body as she was being lifted out from the bed. The pain and wounds were gone..."Splendid, but we must leave soon, authorities will be here soon..." He then grabbed her on the waist and carried her in a cradle position, dashing to the nearest window and breaking out of it. The jump from the fourth floor would kill an ordinary man but yet, he was unharmed. The man took out a Pokeball from his coat and sent out a Garchomp and mounted it with Gardevoir. With a gentle kick on its side, the Garchomp took off, bursting away to places unknown...

"What is your name sir?"

"Panzer"

"Where are you from?"

"Yahrnam"


	4. Story 4: The heist

The Heist

"You ready kid?", the man, clad in a bulletproof vest beside Bernice asked. "You betcha, Higgs." Bernice answered whilst corking the bolt of her submachine gun, loading a bullet into the chamber. She then pulled out a Pokeball and wiped it clean with her sleeves.

Bernice looked around in the interior of the carrier truck, eying on the three other guys with her. Higgs, who sat beside her, was a tall, muscular and bald Unovian with numerous tattoos done all over the back of his head with a Team Plasma insignia prominently tattooed in the middle. _Ex Team Plasma... He must been a tough as hell guy..._ Bernice thought to herself. Berrnice asked Higgs, "Dude, you're from Team Plasma before?" Higgs let out a short laughter and then answered, "Yeah man, was in TP. I was the biggest and meanest dude there. I joined because this Ghetsis dude says were gonna steal shit and do bad stuff. Shit which I dig man. Plus, their uniform are rad, bro. Too bad this random little kid and that green haired tyke which boss kicked out years ago have to ruin everything... Man, I was there, that mecha dragon thing was _whack."_

Sitting beside Higgs was Inari, a man of average Kanto build but yet, Bernice was unsure if he came from either Johto or Kanto due to his ambiguous accent. Bernice could not help but noticing him constantly polishing his weapons with fervent compulsion and frantically scrubbing his weapons. "Look at that freak!" Higgs jested. "He cleans his fucking guns all the time like he has fucking OCD!"

"I do really have OCD you fucking retard." Inari riposted and continued wiping the barrel of his sniper rifle and stopping to apply more rubbing alcohol on the cloth. "Aaaahh, don't worry about his attitude, Bernice. Guy's our weapon specialist. In short, he's a fuckin' gun nut and would rather show more love to them guns than any Pokemon in the world. Picked all our weapons for us. Hell, he's even more gun nuttier than the gun nuttiest guy in Unova, and you know Good 'ol Unova's full of gun nuts... Arceus bless Unova..." Higgs said to Bernice, who seemed not to have paid any attention and just replied with a nod.

Sitting on the far corner was Claudette, a woman of the smallest build in the van and like Bernice, she was a local Kalosian. Bernice then turned to Higgs and then asked, "Isn't that the hacker gal that was infamous for DDOSing the Pokemon Center database worldwide few years back?" Higgs gave a nod and then answered Bernice, "Yep, that's the girl. She's our computer guy here. Yer best don't mess with her unless you want your bank account and Pokemon boxes empty..."

Bernice peeped at the railing to the driver's seat. The driver was De'Shaun, a dark skinned Kalosian with a blonde Mohawk on his head. As Bernice figured, he was the Vehicles expert on the team and beside him, was Lina, or the "Reporter". She was basically the head of this operation and the one that helped Bernice break out of prison. Bernice then said to Lina, "Hey, thanks once again for busting me out... But why me? These guys are all so talented..."

Lina turned back and replied, "Fatass told much to me about you-"

"Fatass? You mean Boss?" Bernice interrupted

"Yeah, that Pokemon Breeder dude. He's quite top notch in his caliber for a small time breeder and he has a high standard in hiring his goons. If he recommends you to me, you musta been good... Or he's sorry that he left you for dead back at that warehouse."

 _Huh, that fat idiot has some compassion after all..._

"Sides, you're the only crook we can find who is half capable of using Pokemon. We're gonna need you a lot for this gig. Consider yourself the Pokemon Experts in this shit." Lina continued. __

"We're here, ladies, Pokemon Bank of Lumiose." De'Shaun voiced. "Remember the plan boys? And don't forget, Balaclavas on" Lina commanded, followed by a resounding "Yes ma'am" from the crew.

As the gates of the container lowered, the crew stormed out and charged towards the automatic doors of the establishment with guns raised as Bernice sent out her Greninja, who then readied itself in an attacking pose. Higgs then raised up his Squad Automatic Weapon and started firing it in the air with ensuing panic to the crowd.

"ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE EM! THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A ROBBERY! IF YOU GUYS GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR FUCKIN LIVES, YALL BEST COMPLY TO US!" Higgs roared at the top of his voice.

A group of security guards rushed out and started reaching for their Pokeballs but before they could even throw them, a series of water shurikens, launched at breakneck velocity pierced their arms with deft precision, knocking off their Pokeballs and handguns. "Good work, Gren." Bernice praised the Greninja, patting it on its head as it replied with a proud smug. "You gonna do something about the hostages now or you wanna celebrate early?" Lina commented.

Bernice nodded in agreement as she pulled out the Pokeball containing Venusaur. Commanding it, the Venusaur then extended out his vines and started lassoing the hostages and the incapacitated security guards.

Lina then approached Bernice. "See, you're good, aren't you?"

Bernice let out a faint smile at Lina's direction as she continued tightening the vines on them.

 _Hell yeah i'm good at this. I may suck at being a battler but me and my bros sure make good crooks..._

"WHERES THE VAULT!?" Higgs yelled at the receptionist whose neck was in his grip and raised from the ground.

"Sir please... put me down..." the receptionist pleaded.

"YER BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T WANT A TASTE OF NEO PLASMA STYLE INTERROGATION!"

The battered receptionist then pointed behind her. It was a corridor that was locked digitally by a reinforced steel gate. "WHAT'S THE FUCKING CODE FOR THE DOOR!?" Higgs yelled once more. Claudette let out a sigh as she approached the numpad panel on the doors and started unscrewing it with her multitool gauntlet on her arm. She then connected a wire from a strange looking device mounted on her other arm and started keying on it. "Done, gates unlocked. Next time, let the experts do their job. Brawn just ain't gonna fix everything you fucking gym rat..." Claudette remarked.

Higgs let out a grunt and tossed away his captive, which then the Venusaur immediately coiled her with vines. "Long corridor ahead guys, gotta be careful round here... Guards might still be lurking around" Higgs commented as the team slowly traversed the dusty cement corridor.

"Ugh" Inari grunted with disgust, wiping of the dust that landed around his vest. "Man, this place is dirty as fuuuu-"

"Shhh, here that?" Bernice whispered.

"I see no shit brah" Higgs responded.

Inari then stepped forward and pulled a goggle looking device mounted at the top of his head to his eyes and then scanned around. "Two tangos at the left corridor and one tango waiting to jump us from that room on the right. Your Greninja knows Smoke Bomb kid?"

Bernice nodded in agreement

"Good, saves us an SG. Tell him to throw one in the middle. Higgs, frag the left guys down with your SAW. I'll handle the guy behind the room..."

Greninja then fired a ball on the ground, shrouding the junction with smoke and confusing the Security guard duo on the left corridor and taken by surprise, they were gunned down by Higgs with a burst of machine gun fire almost immediately. Inari then pulled out a long looking pistol and loaded it with an unusual oversized cartridge and threaded around the room. He then raised it up and fired it at a wall of the room, penetrating through the concrete walls. A death scream then resonated from the room. "Tango down" Inari smirked.

"Told ya he's a gun nut!" Higgs commented. "But you didn't tell me he's a tech nut too..." Bernice replied. Inari proudly lifted up his pistol and boasted, "Nothing beats a Beedrill V-7 penetrating pistol! Thank Arceus I'm ex-special forces..."

Lina let out a loud "Ahem" and stared at the gang, which they responded by stopping their short celebration and continuing through the corridor. "That's the vault!" Higgs exclaimed as the team reached a large, circular vault door with various contraptions of varying complexities installed on it.

"Guys, better hurry, the heat's coming" De'Shaun warned the team through the communications headset. "You heard the man, let's crack this sucker open." Lina ordered.

Claudette then started unbolting the panels of the vault door and started fiddling with it. "You look perplexed Claudy, what's wrong?" Lina asked. "Well fuck me..." Claudette answered. Lina gave a her a cold stare. "The firewall system, they aren't the usual C-TEK high performance net-drive security systems installed in high key installations... This system they use here... I have never seen or heard before..."

Lina then answered, "Can you still hack it?"

"Sorry boss, this gig is FUBAR man, there's no security system I can't bypass but by the time I get through, the heat will arrive and we're fucked big time... We gotta bolt!" Higgs then chipped in, "We're not leaving our asses out here empty handed! We're gonna take those fuckers down and steal some shit!" Inari then responded, "I for one agree with this skinhead bastard. I packed extra guns and munitions for this shit... Waddya say, Bern?"

Bernice pondered for a while. Hell, she has only been on one firefight her entire life and that didn't go well for her. What's more, her first experience was only a small police force. What she's going up against now is a full platoon of SWAT team guys, armed with state-of-the-art weapons and top tier Pokemon...

"You only live once, let's do this shit..." Bernice answered.

Claudette let out a huge sigh and continued her hacking work. "Don't forget, I still have to bypass the server security in the vault still to nab the Pokemon..."

"Guys? Where are you people? The heat's just few blocks away! I can't park here any longer, yall gotta hurry!" De'Shaun said in a panicked tone through the Comms.

 _We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die_ Claudette muttered to herself whilst tempering on her device.

Lina then answered, "Shaun, we're switchin to plan B... You know what to do..."

 _Fuck my life_ De'Shaun muttered as he drove the carrier truck away.

"Guys, the bastards are here..." Inari said as he finished scanning the corridor behind them. "Bern, Greninja, Ice Beam. Make us some cover. Higgs, center, Venusaur, surpression fire. Lina, you know what to do... I gave you my prized Esca-Lancer Accuracy International to you for a reason..."

"When since you call the shots, Inari?" Lina smirked sarcastically.

"Well I'm a fighter and you're a crook. Just doing my job, ma'am..."

Lina smiled and perched herself on a makeshift sniper tower constructed by Bernice's Greninja's ice beam whilst Higgs mounted his machine gun the Venusaur. Bernice then approached her Venusaur, "Venn, you're gonna listen to this baldy from now... Just don't get hurt ok?"

"It's showtime, ladies" Inari voiced out as the first wave of the SWAT team arrived, with their Arcanines charging through and their masters behind, firing their sub machine guns at them. Higgs responded to them with bursts of machine gun fire, forcing them to take cover whilst commanding the Venusaur to fire globs of Sludge Bomb towards the ground, creating a pool of poisonous gunk on the ground but yet, the battle crazed Arcanines charged forth, ignoring the bullets as the grazed them and started coating their fangs with fire, gnawing on the Venusaur is it desperately tried to fight back.

"Bern, a little help here!"

Bernice turned towards the makeshift tank and unloaded her weapon onto one of the Arcanines. Witnessing the death of his comrade, the second Arcanine let out a berserk howl and charged towards Bernice, with sparks flying all over its body.

 _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_

"Gren! Noooo!" Bernice yelled as the Greninja sidestepped in, taking the frenzied wild charge, knocking him several feet away. Growling in anger, Bernice quickly reloaded her weapon and sprayed a hail of bullets at the Legendary with reckless abandon, killing it immediately. She then rushed to the fainted Greninja. "Shit boy... You have to pull through, buddy!" Bernice exclaim as she reached her vest pouch for a revive pill and forced it through its mouth. Greninja got back on its feet and immediately ran back for cover and continued reinforcing them with his Ice beam. Higgs turned to her direction, giving a thumbs up.

"Claudy, hows the progress?" Lina asked.

"Firewall's 65% down..." she replied.

Lina sighed as she looked through her scope, taking down far away SWAT enemies whilst Inari continued firing continuously with his assault rifle, fitted with an over sized drum. "Man, it's gonna be a long long week of cleaning if we survive this shit..." Inari commented but with no responses from the crew.

"OH FUCK! RPG!" Lina yelled at the top of her voice.

*Kaboom*

"Lina!" Inari yelled as he retreated back. "Fucking Arceusdammit, she's dead!"

"What about Claudette?!" Bernice exclaimed.

Inari then sifted through the rubble of ice and cement, finding a conscious but heavily injured Claudette. "Its... FUBAR I tell ye..." she muttered.

"Just shut up and suck it up, girl! You have to make it! We signed up for this shit to be legends, man!" Inari yelled as he took out a hypodermic stimpak and injected it to her arms. "There! It's gonna be a few seconds before you get- AAARGHH!"

"NOOO! INARI!" Bernice screamed as she watched a .50 caliber bullet piercing through him, bursting him into half.

 _Fucking distortion world... this is like the second time I see a guy get cut into half..._

No sniper cover, no weapons technician, Bernice was starting to agree with Claudette; this entire gig is FUBAR. But then, she remembered something, the marble charm on her necklace. Bernice pulled it out and it started acting weird.

It was glowing.

And so was the marble toy Bernice gave her Venusaur as a present when he was an Ivysaur. _Could this be?_ Bernice thought to herself.

"BERN! WADDERFUCK YOU DOING! I'M GETTING PINNED DOWN HERE!" Higgs yelled, crouching down as the heavy fire wouldn't allow him to resurface. Bernice then lifted the Pendant and clutched it as bright purple lights flashed from it.

"Venusaur! Mega Evolve!"

The Venusaur then let out a proud roar as Purple light enveloped it, whilst incoming bullets ricocheted of the light, as if it were a solid, impregnable shield and with a mighty howl, Mega Venusaur emerged, with a larger plant on its back and grew larger in size.

 _Wow, this is some dope ass shit bro..._ Higgs thought to himself.

Mega Venusaur growled ferociously as bullets now started ricocheting off its new thickened body. With a great roar, it fired a storm of leaves at the attackers, blasting them away and followed them up with more forceful than ever sludge bombs.

The tides were turned, it is now the SWAT team's turn to get pinned down by the combined ruthless attacks of both Higg's machine gun and the ferocious onslaught of leaves and poison from the Mega Venusaur. "Go, Haxorus, Talonflame, you're gonna want to join the fun too!" Bernice commanded as she sent out the two Pokemon.

"Firewall's down!" Claudette exclaimed as the hydraulics of the vault door begun to retract as the door started to slowly open.

"Bad news people, they just called in the calvary..." Higgs said.

Bernice turned to the front and gasped; it was a Rhydon, armed with a mounted minigun.

 _Shit_

It started firing, unleashing bullet hell on the team, forcing them to retreat for cover. "Fuck! I thought we got em by the balls! Now we're back to square one!" Higgs commented. Mega Venusaur groaned in pain as the continuous stream of bullets impacted its thick hide. It would not be long before it penetrates and kills the Venusaur... Suddenly, the hail of bullets stopped.

 _wuh?_

Bernice looked at the Horizon, discovering that the Talonflame had knocked down the minigun operative with a high velocity flare blitz. _That reckless bird... no matter what I tell her, she won't listen to me!_ "Come back! It's not safe there!" Bernice yelled, commanding Talonflame to retreat back into their ranks but was too late, gunfire from the enemy shot it down before it could fly back. "NOOO! TALLO!" Bernice Bawled loudly.

Clenching her fists, Bernice grabbed the assault rifle from the deceased Inari and started spraying all over in a fit of pure berserk rage. "YOUR ALL GONNA DIEEEE!" Bernice yelled. "VENN, SHOW THOSE FUCKERS NO MERCY AND HAXY, FIRE THIS PLACE UP WITH EARTHQUAKE! FIRE FIRE FIRE! DIE DIE DIEEE!"

"Guys, guys guys! I got the goods, let's get the fuck outta here! Bernice?" Claudette exclaimed excitedly.

"You guys leave without me, I'm not leaving until everyone of those cunts are dead!" Bernice responded.

Higgs then dismounted from the Mega Venusaur and followed Claudette. "Bern, we gotta go gal! We-"

"Higgs muh man, someone's gonna hold these bastards anyways... Just go!"

Higgs gave a confirming nod and grabbed Claudette, leaving through the emergency rooftop exit. "Aww yeah! Gateways here!" Higgs cried happily as the helicopter, spray painted with the team's insignia landed on the helipad. "Shaun! Good timing muh nigga! We gotta bolt!"

De'Shaun then looked around. "Where's L, I and Bern?"

"L and I's dead man, Berns gonna be dead too! And **WE** are gonna be dead if we don't fuck off now!"

De'Shaun gave a somber look for a while, before restarting the engines of the chopper and then, it took off...

 _..._

 _Bern, you're a screw-up your entire life... Neglected school, thinking life as a trainer is easy and cool and being fucking disrespectful to ma... but well, youre gonna die a hero at least_ Bernice thought to herself as she clutched the gaping bullet wound on her chest...

...

NEWS FLASH

This is reporter Jane Burrows reporting live in Kalos news!

We have witnessed what could be the greatest Pokemon bank heist in all of history! Hours ago, the Largest Pokemon Bank in Lumiose city has been robbed dry of all of its Pokemon with a crew of only six robbers!

Reports claim that they were extremely heavily armed and even have a Mega Pokemon to their arsenal.

Terror response team have shot dead three of the six perpetrators but with a terrible loss of 57 men. What a terrible tragedy indeed... Tune in after the break for more details!


	5. Story 5: Phantasmal World Online

Phantasmal World Online

Laguna and her Starly ran as fast as she could away from her pursuers in the dense Forest of Zaia. They were highly leveled, decked with high tier equipment and were merciless in the pursuit of Laguna with a duo of vicious Mightyena leading the charge. She looked back for a moment to catch a glimpse of the name bar over their heads: 'Anvir' and 'Yokaihagane'. Both of them had red skulls beside their names.

 _Player killers_... Laguna thought to herself. Laguna was low leveled compared to them and would be an unworthy foe but the Predators couldn't resist the urge to strike her down; She was fully equipped with Cash Gear, equipment purchased through micro-transactions that were of monetary value and any player that is defeated drops all equipment, free for the looting of whoever that killed its mark.

Laguna was at her limits. The tailwind movement speed buff from her Starly was almost exhausted and with her stamina diminished. Laguna stopped and leaned on a tree in attempt to recuperate but Player killers arrived and approached their prey weapons drawn and Mightyena growling at her...

Out of the sudden, a towering figure clad in an ebony black suit of knight's armor with a stunning red plume of Yveltal feather affixed on its helmet burst out of the foliage, brandishing his mighty greatsword at Anvir, sending him flying off whilst a Tyranitar accompanying the knight in black lunged at both Mightyena, crushing them in a series of relentless blows with force great enough to pulverize bricks, utterly crushing the two poor Pokemon into digital dust.

Yokaihagane looked at the menacing brute and started trembling in his place. He then looked up at his name bar; 'Averknox of Gervnt' and had a demonic looking skull next to the name, with Houndoom horns and eyes glowing with red fire.

 _Oh fuck me..._ Yokaihagane audibly thought.

Nonetheless, Yokaihagane lunged at Averknox with his katana in a fit of frenzied rage but before his brave attack could land, he found Anvir's thick greatsword forcefully driven into his chest. He started screaming in a high pitched tone of fear and panic as Averknox levelled him off the ground with the sword and then slamming him against a tree, smashing both the poor victim and the tree into half as digital bags of loot scattered out of his body before the dismembered body disintergrated into a pile of digital ashes.

Anvir, got on his feet and glanced the remains of his co-operator; nothing but a pile of dust with bags of digital loot surrounding it. Muttering and panting with dreadful fear, he turned back into a cowardly sprint of retreat, only to bump into the Tyranitar, blocking his escape. It looked down and cracked its knuckles, grinding its razor fangs menacingly at Anvir. Behind him, Averknox, slowly walked towards.

"He's yours" Averknox commanded.

The Tyranitar let out a sinister smile as it approached Anvir, who is now on his knees and pleading.

"Please don't kill me! I spent ages farming my gear! Please! Stop! Good Tyranitar... Please... Noooo..."

Ignoring all pleas, the green monster picked him up by the arm and with teeth glowing with dark energies, crunching his body into bits and then spitting out the bags of loot. Averknox then turned towards Laguna and stared at her, approaching slowly. Laguna pat off the dust on her and raised her finger, pointing to Averknox

"You showed up late! I coulda died to those amateurs and this noob baiting gig woulda failed!" She reprimanded.

Averknox then replied, "I'm very sorry Lagu-"

"Just call me Alice already! We're classmates for crying out loud, Spiegel!"

"Sorry... I just like the Role play... Besides that, i cant move very fast without that fatass Richard buffing my movement speed with his Ninja..."

Alice thought to herself for awhile, pondering of the sudden disappearance of their comrade, and then replied, "Yeah spiggy... That fat bastard hasn't logged in for days... I really wondered what happened to him..."

"I don'know man... It might be the Dad again... He coulda knocked all off Richard's gear out and made him rage quit for all we know..."

"Dude, the Dad is just a rumor..."

"Well, either that or he got a fucking heart attack from all that Coronet Dew and Tortitos... That idiot has a Gardevoir and doesn't even bother using it..."

"So... Anyways, we got any good gear from those scrubs?"

Spiegel looked around and scanned the dropped bags of loot with his Heads Up Display. After keying some commands on the hud, a dialogue box displaying a list of items popped up on his display and he started reciting them, "Aegiwigg's Demon Blade+ 10, Kengarkage +10, Mail of the Demon lord... Etc etc... Nothing much special, just your average high level goods. Guess we can just put em in the Auction House for some little dosh..." Alice then dragged the dialogue box from Spiegel's HUD to review the items from it but then, she couldn't help but noticing the time bar below her HUD.

 _Gracious me, its late now..._

Alice then turned to Spiegel and said, "Hey, its late now. Theres a whole day of school tomorrow. See ya tomorrow man."

"Toodles" Spiegel replied and then, tapped the logout button on his HUD and then vanished in a flash of blue digital light, followed by Alice.

...

Alice removed the DevonCorp VR-Rift from her head, revealing a petite looking girl with short black hair and green eyes. She then unplugged a device attached to the VR-Rift and retrieved a Pokeball from it. "Good work, Starly. Now get some rest" Alice whispered on the Pokeball.

Alice tried to sleep but something on her mind just couldn't be placed at peace. She tossed and turned around in her bed in attempts to sleep...

 _The Dad... The Dad... I hear so much about him, the rumors, the legends, and they say he thrashes players so hard that they quit the game... What exactly is tbe Dad..._

...

"Arceus, you looked fucked up..." Spiegel whispered to Alice. Alice didn't notice Spiegel; she was in a sleep deprived daze and stared blankly into the space. The tall and muscular Spiegel, whom sat at the desk beside Alice's then punched lightly on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. Alice then stared at him and muttered in a tired tone, "What do you want..."

"Yo, why so fucked up man?" Spiegel asked again

"Couldn't sleep last night..." Alice answered.

Alice could barely stay awake as her eyelids felt heavy and her vision was groggy. Unable to endure, she slumped her head on the desk, dozing off...

*WA-PHACK!*

Alice jolted up in shock to the impact of the coiled book on her desk. She looked up to see an annoyed glaring at her.

"Alice? What did I tell you about playing too much computer games?"

Alice looked into her eyes and gave a nod. "Do please stay awake for now, we have a surprise for all of you today! We are going to have new transfer students to our class!" Mrs Weedles continued as she beckoned a girl and what seems to be her brother, that had been standing outside to come in. She is of a small build but yet, taller than Alice and had long pink hair. Mrs Weedles then instructed them to introduce herself to the entire class.

"My... Name is Minase..." the girl shyly announced. "I'm... From Johto..." Minase couldn't stop blushing and stopped for a while, stuttering to herself. Mrs. Weedles then looked at her and gestured, prompting her to continue. "eto... hajime mashite!" She finished a louder than usual voice, followed by a low bow and with eyes closed. The boy then walked to the front of the class and looked at them. He had disheveled black hair, wore thick glasses and was slim and lanky in statue. He then waved at the class with a disinterested look on his face. Mrs. Weedles then turned to him and then prompted, "Come on, don't be shy, the whole class is waiting!" With a bored monotonous voice, he introduced himself, "My name is Toshiro. I'm Minase's brother."

Mrs. Weedles turned to the class and then announced, "Well! I'm very happy that we have both Minase and Toshiro to join us! Lets give these two a warm Nimbasa North High School welcome cheer!" The whole class then sighed in unison but after Mrs. Weedles gave a sharp stare at then, the whole class begun lifting their hands, clapping sluggishly and singing the cheer in uninterested monotone.

 _Glad this shit's done and over with..._ Alice thought to herself as she slumped on her table, ignoring everything as she dozed into slumber.

...

It was recess time; the entire class dashed out of the class to the bell of recess to the cafeteria except for Alice, whom tiredly plodded behind. "Hurry up, Alice! We don't want to be last in line!" Spiegel said to Alice, tugging her shoulder. Alice gave a loud yawn with a lazy look and replied, "Gimme a break man." Spiegel then looked behind him and could not help but notice Minase without her brother following them from a distance but nonetheless, he kept his pace, pulling Alice with him.

The Cafeteria was bustling with activity with a long line of students queuing at the counter for food. "Lucky us!" Spiegel exclaimed as he looked at the menu; its Burger and Chips with Moo Moo milk from Flocessy Ranch. "I hope they don't run out of that good stuff!" Spiegel continued, nudging Alice on the shoulder. Alice didn't answer but looked behind to find a Minase trailing them. She then turned to Spiegel, "That pink haired girl, how long has she been skulking us?" Spiegel looked behind and then turned back to Alice and replied, "Yeah... She's been following us for quite some time and her bro's nowhere to be seen... But I don't know what to make out of it."

As the duo collected their food and settled down on a table, Minase approached them, stuttering, about to say something but too shy to do so. Alice looked at her and said, "What do you want with us?". Minase's stuttering became a little more rapid but taking a huge gulp, she asked in a sheepish tone, "You guys... are Phantasmal World Online players... right?"

Alice then turned her head to Spiegel, smiling and nodding as Spiegel followed suit. They then turned towards Minase, "The best players in this school, girl!" Minase's expression turned cheerful as her eyes widened. With a happy tone, she replied, "Sugoi! Can I join you?"

"Sure!" Alice and Spiegel answered in tandem.

"So, what class and level are you?"

Minase stumbled for a while and searched her pouch for a Pokeball and then replied, "I... Just got the game... I was hoping someone will teach me how to play... I really want to play because I can bring my sweet Pipi to play!"

She then clicked open her Pokeball, sending out a Clefairy. "OHMYGODTHATSOCUTE" Spiegel exclaimed as he picked up the Clefairy and started cuddling it as the Clefairy made cute cries. Alice then punched him on the shoulder and gave him a cold stare. "Haha! It's ok... My Clefairy has a Cute Charm and none can resist petting her!" Minase cheered. "You two have fun!" she said again to Spiegel and Clefairy, who resumed cuddling one another.

 _So, that huge guy has a thing for cute stuff? Typical..._

Alice turned towards Minase and started conversing, "So... What class do you plan to play?" Minase pondered for a while and brought up her smart phone, flicking it and navigating around the PWO wiki. She then turned to Alice and asked, "I'm not really a good fighter... I just want to sit behind and give support... What should I play as?"

"Easy." Alice answered. "You should play as a Priest. Your Clefairy's good as a support 'mon too. With Wish, Protect and Reflect, it'll further bolster out defenses!"

"A priest? Nice!" Minase Exclaimed.

As Alice was about to continue, the bell that sounded the end of recess rung. "Huh, looks like we have to go back... So, whats your In Game Name?"

"Er... I guess I'll go with SakuraNaNa..."

"Alright, nice name! See you tonight! My IGN's Laguna and Spiegel's Averknox of Vandevar. See you tonight!"

Minase then gestured her Clefairy to come back to her, with a disapointed "Awww..." from Spiegel. "Haha, don't worry, there's always tomorrow!" Minase gleefully said. The trio then returned to class, attending the lessons, looking forward for the game session awaiting them at the end of school...

...

"You think she knows the Place?" the towering knight in black asked Laguna. Alice, now is now in her main character; a Fencer clad in an Azure Musketeer's suit and wielding a elegant and long rapier, decorated with gems. Alice replied, "Yeah, I pmed her already. Sides, the Rogen Hunting Grounds should be easy to find... Its a Beginner's area." Alice felt uneasy and kept looking around with paranoia, keeping alert for sounds. "Why the alertness?" Spiegel asked. "This is a noob area... Nothing's gonna kill you and if any player killers come for us, there's nothing we can't handle!"

Alice replied with a soft tone, "You know... I have just been thinking about the Dad and recently, more players have been talking about him. Could he really be on the prowl?"

"Naaah, don't be so paranoid... We all know he's a rumor and nothing to worry about."

Alice flexed her neck, cracking the joints on her neck and then replied, "Well, I don't know what to make about that... Sometimes rumors might be true... Just like the-"

Alice was then interrupted by a figure that ran towards them, with a Clefairy perched on her shoulder. "Minase! You made it!" Spiegel exclaimed. Minase approached them clad white robes, worn by the common clergymen of the Phantasm and as her weapons, a mace shaped like an aspergillum and wielded a shield on the other hand. "Sorry I'm late!" Minase exclaimed. She then looked at the duo. "Why you do guys have a skull beside your names?" Alice cleared her throat and then explained, "Well, it's what we get for killing a lot of players. Currently, there are 3 skull ranks that indicate how many players one has killed; a white, normal skull represents the lowest level, a red skull the second rank and the last one, which is ours, is the highest rank as of now."

"Oh... I see... But you guys wont... kill me right...?" Minase stammered. "Bahaha! You're our friend! Also what's more, we don't kill noobs..." Spiegel answered her. Minase let out a smile and then looked at the two with cheery eyes.

"Well then.. Let's get down to business!" Alice and Spiegel turned to her and then nodded. The trio then wandered around the forest, hunting monsters as both Alice and Spiegel taught her the basic controls and tactics of the game. Minase then asked suddenly, whilst fighting a monster "Guys... I have overheard your conversation just now... What were you talking about?"

Spiegel tried to reply, with intentions of brushing off the rumor but was cut by Minase rapidly, "The Dad, he's known as the Legendary player that never dies; no one has ever defeated him before according to rumors... He's known for hunting down the greatest of players, claiming their gear and thrashing them so hard that they quit the game of sheer humiliation... But that's... Just a rumor."

Minase gave a frightened look at Alice but then, Spiegel came from behind and patted her on the shoulder and said to her, "Aaaah, don't worry... Don't let this shorty scare you! Lets just play and don't think so hard about it..."

"Don't call me shorty!" Minase yelled in an annoyed tone.

A swarm of Tailow flew out of a nearby tree out of the blue as loud rustling could be heard. "... what's... that?" Minase whimpered. "Naaah, maybe just a huge monster finding his way here... We'll teach you how to deal with these boss monsters."

Spiegel approached the direction of the rustling and then taunted, "Come out you big ugly turd!"

"...strange, I just used taunt. Why isn't the creature enraged and coming at me?"

And then, from the shadows of the foliage, a figure appeared from it. Clad head with heavy armor of brass and gold with a flowing cape of white silk behind him. He lifted up his head and glared at them with red glowing eyes shining behind a golden mask, shaped to resemble an elderly sage with long, curly beard. He wielded an inhumanly long sword burning with a dance of chaotic red fire and had a kite shield, decorated with an insignia resembling a Rayquaza, a Kyogre and a Groudon attached behind his armor.

On top of him, the name bar read: XxX[mlg]D4NkAn4LDestr0y3r420XxX, with a skull both Minase and Spiegel never seen before; a larger than normal skull with spikes all over it and bore fangs on its teeth with eyes burning with blue fire. What made the icon more macabre was the fact it was _animated_ , with the jaws moving up and down, making it seems like the skull is laughing sadistically. Accompanying him was an Aegislash, with color unlike others; its shield was grey instead of golden and the lining on the edge of its blade was red, unlike the normal white; It was a shiny Aegislash.

 _So, the term "Dad" is actually an acronym..._

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT IS IT. A BUNCH OF SKRUBS RIGHT FOR THE PICKIN' " the Dad taunted, with a booming voice, as if amplified by the mask and approached them menacingly, with arms widened.

"Shit... It's really the Dad!" Spiegel exclaimed as he drew out his holstered sword at him. Laguna followed suit, unsheathed her rapier and pointed it at the adversary. "Minase, stay back; it's dangerous..." Alice uttered. Minase whimpered as she took a few steps back, and then full on bolted away.

"Let's get this over with!" Alice yelled as she charged towards the warrior in golden armor with rapier brandished, striking him with a series of rapid thrusts but then, he pulled out the shield behind him and deflected all of the attacks. But yet, Alice kept the relentless assault as Spiegel joined in with greatsword raised, ready for an attack but before the hit could connect, the Dad rolled away deftly with great agility, dodging all of Spiegels heavy and crushing attacks. "Fast rolling in heavy armor!? How could that be?" Spiegel yelled as he kept on the offensive, only to the dodged and sidestep by the deft movements of the Dad.

"It's the Mask! That's the Mask of Pather! It is making his movements seem like as if its like he's wearing light armor! We have to blow it off! Go Starly, use whirlwind on his mask!" Alice yelled.

Alice's Starly flew from her shoulder and then started flapping its wings with force, creating a violent gush of wind targeted at the Dad's head but then, the Aegislash who was watching carefully all the time at the back chipped in, taking the blast, blowing it away. Using this distraction, the Dad lunged in, striking Alice with with a stunning blow, flinging her off and leaving her stunned on the ground.

Spiegel and his Tyranitar lashed at the Dad but again, missed their attacks as the deft movements of him wouldn't allow the slow and telegraphed attacks to even land. Spiegel growled in rage and raised his blade, winding up for an ultimate attack. Coating his Blade with dark eldritch energies of Yvel, he swung the blade at full force, creating a stream of dark energies trailing the blade... only to be stopped by a precise King's Shield move by the Aegislash, whom chipped in again, completely deflecting the mighty strike and sending Spiegel blasting off from the tremendous recoil.

"Impossible... That's the most powerful skill in the game!" Spiegel uttered as he stood back up. "I'm not giving up!" Spiegel roared after shaking off the hurt and then started attacking the Dad again, clashing swords. But Spiegel felt weak; the King's Shield from earlier had inflicted him with attack down as Spiegel's clashes were starting to get deflected easily. Enraged, Spiegel launched a strong attack, with hopes to win the clash but suddenly, the Dad back paddled, pulling out his shield from his back and striking the strong strike with it and the forceful recoil sent Spiegel knocked out. His Tyranitar attempted to protect the knocked downed Spiegel but was immediately dispatched by a combined attack from the Aegislash and the Dad, slashing him into Digital Dust with a Sacred Sword attack and a mighty blow from the Dad's Sword.

The Dad approached Spiegel and said, "AVERKNOX OF GERVNT? MORE LIKE AVERKNOX OF PWNT!" Lifting up his tremendous sword, he landed the finishing blow, utterly crushing Spiegel into digital dust as loot scattered out from him.

"Spiegel! Noooo!" Alice yelled, attempting to get up in vain attempts as the duration of the stun has not ended. Alice cursed to herself, rolling around in a struggle to escape the Dad. The Dad menacingly threaded slowly towards her with arms raised with one hand still gripping the sword.

"WELL WELL, YOUR FRIEND HERE HAS VERY NICE LOOT." he taunted. "WHAT LOOT YOU GOT BITCH?"

The stun duration was over. Alice grabbed this chance and coated her rapier with a temptes of azure wind and her eyes started glowing blue. With a battle crazed cry of desperation, she charged towards him, with a whirling dervish of thrust and slashes... only to find her attacks being deflected by the Aegislash again, launching her off. Cursing vulgarly, Alice stood back up, readying herself for another go but then, a large fiery blade swung at her with breakneck speed, severing her head...

The Dad approached Alice's head and lifted up his boot...

"THE LEGEND NEVER DIES"

...

Alice awoke at the Altar of Revival with the base underwear of player characters. The slammed her fist at the pearlescent white alter and started yelling obscenities. "That bastard! He really smashed us!" Alice yelled again after she was done with her vulgarity. Spiegel, who leaned at a wall, waiting in his base underwear then replied, "No shit... Now all of out gear is fucking gone... Well, at least Minase is safe..."

"Yeah... About Minase..." Alice wondered. "Where has she gone?"

The Duo then looked at the entrance of the altar and their jaws dropped

It was Minase...

...and the Dad.

The Dad removed his mask, revealing a face with Disheveled hair. They then smiled and waved at them.

 _Minase's brother?  
_


	6. Story 6:The Space Man part 2: Expedition

Burke complied with his captors despite having everything in his power to escape; he could easy break off from them, tear down the walls and escape with augmented strength with his power armor. But yet, Burke knew they were his only means on helping him return home to his space colony. Sitting on a metal chair on the interrogation chamber, Burke asked the officer Jenny, whom is still keeping a watchful eye on him, "What now, Officer?"

Officer Jenny didn't answer and still continued her gaze at him. The doors of the interrogation then suddenly open as two men, clad in white military uniform, wearing thick, black ballistic vests and were masked with a black re-breather masks that covered their whole head. They had sub machine guns slung to their side and had a bandoleer containing Pokeballs and Magazines. Burke turned to look at them, and then turning back to Officer Jenny and then asked, "Who are they?"

Officer Jenny turned to the men and said to them, "Introduce yourselves."

One of them stepped forward and started, "We're agents of the international military force, and we're here to transfer you to our most secretive containment facility, Site 72." Burke looked at them and asked them, "So, the guys over there can help me get back to the ship right?'

The second agent then chipped in, "Your questions will be answered once we reach there. Please follow us now, sir"

Burke got up and the first thing the agents did was to hand over a black head sack to him. "Please remove your helmet and wear this over your head." Burke was reluctant to comply but yet, he didn't want to upset the people whom were trying to help him. So Burke grabbed it from his hand and pushed a panel behind his helmet, loosening it as the mask retracted back into the helmet. Removing it, he handed the helmet over to the other agent and before he wore it, he asked, "Where's my gun?"

"Its safely kept with us Sir, you need not worry."

With the sack over his head, he followed them and found himself hauled into what it seems to be a cargo helicopter, and then felt it taking off...

...

The chopper stopped and Burke was prompted by the Agents to leave the vehicle but yet, ordered for the sack to remain on his head, which Burke complied to. They then led him into the facility, and then to a room, removing his sack. _Another interrogation room_... Burke thought to himself, before he was ordered to sit down on a chair by a steel table. On the other side of the table was a bald man who was reading some filed papers, adorned in a military officer's uniform and on his shoulder, was a rank tab that had 3 golden Pokeballs decorated on it. Burke was unsure what rank it represented.

Putting down the files, he lifted his head and made eye contact with Burke, and then started the interrogation.

"So, you're Burke Johnson. Supposedly a soldier of corporal rank of the Allied Forces of Earth Colony am I correct?"

Burke answered in a surprised tone, "How'd you know?"

"I have read the reports... My name is Colonel Bronson and I know you have a great desire to go home to your kind. But if you co-operate with us well enough, we can help you."

"Well Colonel, I'm in every position to be of service. I will even Assassinate the goddamned Fuhrer if it means for me to get back home..."

"Very well but as of now, answering some of my questions will suffice..."

"Shoot"

"Years ago, we have sent numerous space craft in collaboration with the Mossdeep Space Center in attempts to conduct an expedition to your ship but all of them has been met with autonomous hostility from it, destroying every craft we sent to it with devastating weapons. Is there anything to justify this hostility of your ship?"

Burke answered immediately, "Every Battleship of the Allied Forces have an IFF unit installed in them. Means any craft that doesn't have an Allied Forces IFF transponder installed in them will receive an automated warning, and then fire upon if it gets too close."

"The craft we sent didn't receive any warning..."

Burke then thought for a while, scratching his mustache. After a long "hhmmmm", he answered, "Well, it could be your spaceship's too rudimentary to pick up our signals or the comms system musta badly aged... Hell, I was told this shit's been stranded in orbit for over 300 years. I thought they were fucking with me but their faces were all straight about this..."

"Nonetheless, where could we find an IFF transponder?"

"My cryo pod. It should have all the stuff we need. It has a transponder installed in it and all we have to do is to yank it out and install it to some spaceship and we're ready to go. We need to find it first-"

"It's already in our custody." Bronson interrupted.

"Well then, lets yank that thing out from that old pod shall we?'

"I was hoping you could help us with that."

Bronson then ordered Burke to follow him. As Burke stood up, an Agent handed him the black sack once again. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Burke snatched it and wore it on his head as the Agents started escorting him once more. As the group reached the area, an agent removed his sack and the first thing Burke saw was his cryo pod, harnessed by steel wires and a group of researchers, tempering and observing the device.

Burke approached the machine and pushed a panel in his gauntlet, releasing a screwdriver like tool and started unscrewing the panels of the machine. After a few minutes of mechanical work, he managed to extract a black, box shaped device from it.

"That's it? So easy?" The Colonel asked.

"Sir, I'm a combat engineer; fixing, breaking and killing thing's what I'm paid for!"

"That's good to hear."

"Only problem is that, how are we gonna integrate this thing with your spacecraft?"

"Don't worry. We have our own capable engineers too. We will get this fixed in no time."

The colonel gave Burke a reassuring look as he commanded the two agents once more to escort him into a containment chamber. Before one of them could ask, Burke reached his hand towards one of them and smirked. The Agent, letting out a small grin, handed over the head sack he had with him to Burke, which he promptly wore over his head and allowed the Agents to move him.

The containment chamber wasn't what Burke would have expected; a cramped, dirty and damp prison cell with little to no amenities like how his army would detain POWs or criminals. Instead, the room was rather spacious and well lit. There room was furnished with a white plastic desk with a terminal on it, a comfy looking bed cased with white plastic as well and a bookshelf, also constructed with white plastic.

"Enjoy your stay" one of the agents said.

Burke gave a small smirk towards them and retreated towards the bed. Clicking various panels and mumbling a password to his mask, he removed his armor, stashing the parts onto a side of the room. It has been a long day... Burke thought to himself as he crashed onto the bed, immediately falling into slumber...

...

Burke was told preparation would last 3 days and thus, what better time to spend it in this cell than to know more about the world? The first thing Burke did when he rose from sleep was to grab an encyclopedia book of Pokemon from the shelf and started reading it. After Burke read a sizable chunk of the book, his reading was interrupted by a buzzing sound from the door which then opened; it was the Agent from earlier.

"Lemme guess, you need me to be somewhere. But you don't have the fucking sack!" Burke said.

"No no no... I'm here to give you your breakfast... And I guess you can call me Mikey." The masked agent replied.

Mikey handed over the food tray to Burke and he stared at it. The food was rice with assorted vegetables and fruit, with a side of unknown meat. Burke was reluctant to eat it but nonetheless, it has been over 300 years since Burke ate anything at all and thus, he reached for the utensils and started tasting it.

"Why so scared man? We're not here to poison you!" Mikey looked up at Mikey and then replied, "Well, it's military manual shit to taste alien food before consuming it... God knows if your food's poisonous to us..."

"Understandable"Burke deemed the food to be safe as he started shoving mouthful of the rice to his mouth. It was much better than what Burke gets to eat in the military at least; White, Soggy protein bars of Meals Ready to Eat.

As Burke was wolfing down the meal, Mikey begun talking, "So, what do you think of your planet?" Burke was too busy to answer and ignored Mikey for a while, as he patiently waited for Burke to finish the meal.

After a short pause, Burke lowered the tray and turned to Mikey, answering him, "It's just like Earth, circa 21st century... Which I guess it's around 800 years ago, but with strange animals and shit.""Strange animals? You mean Pokemon?" Mikey answered.

"Yeah, those things. I just read a book about them. Do you guys carry them in those... Dimension Pocket devices? I mean... Pokeballs?"

"Yeah, Pokemon are part of everyday life in this world. Here, meet Lucius." Mikey answered as he took out a Pokeball attached to his Bandoleer and opened it, releasing a Lucario. "Meet Burke, Lucius."

Burke scrutinized the Lucario and then stood up, comparing his height to it. He then touched the Lucario on the spike on its chest, which triggered the Lucario into swiping off Burke's hand, letting out a small growl. "I'm sorry Burke, he doesn't like being touched there..." Mikey said. "It's alright, but that spike... It felt metallic. This thing's a steel type?""Yes. Steel and Fighting." Lucius answered.

"That's cool." Burke then asked Mikey again, "So, into more important stuff. How goes the preparations?"

Mikey answered, "Not bad. The engineers managed to cramp that black thing into the shuttle's system. It will be no time before the mission is ready." Mikey let out a short pause to remove his gas mask, revealing a young man with blonde hair and green eyes, larger than Burke's. He then looked into Burke's eyes and then continued, "You know, it would be an ordinary servant serving you your food but the Colonel made me come here for a reason, to ask you some questions..."

"Shoot"

"We reviewed the Battleship and we know it contains warfare technology far surpassing ours... If you were to return home, do you think it would invite the rest of your guys and start taking over us?"

Burke let out a short burst of laughter and then replied, "Of course not! One thing, it's over 300 years... I don't think they would care anymore... Sides, something's very strange..." Burke gazed away and started stroking his beard. Mikey tried to ask him but Burke remained silent for awhile, thinking to himself. Clearing his throat, Burke replied, "The Allied forces wouldn't miss a Battleship missing... And this has been 300 years and they hadn't do anything about it... This is rather concerning."

"Why, what is the problem?" Mikey ased

"Well, the Allied Forces musta totally forgotten about it... Or this place's too far for them to relocate it... The Galaxy is a _Big_ place after all. I'll be fucked, this might not even be the Milky Way after all."

There was a long pause between them and then Burke broke the silence, "Well, don't think too hard about it! We have a mission ahead of us!"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's time I took my leave. See you in two days time." Mikey responded, standing up and leaving the room. Burke picked up the tray and then resumed eating.

...

The day has come. Burke, who has suited up, was summoned into a briefing room with other agents, including Mikey. The Briefing was relatively simple; Agents Mikey, Garcia, Rumi and Carla, alongside with Burke is to board the craft, procure some samples and return back, leaving Burke behind to his own devices. After the briefing, the team entered the launch site. It was what Burke would have expected of their technology level; a Rudimentary launch pad, resembling of what NASA would have used in the 21st century and the Shuttle was affixed with several booster rockets, instead of a Grav-mag liftoff devices modern craft would use in Burke's world. Nonetheless, it's the only thing Burke has to rely on as he boarded the shuttle with the crew.

Liftoff in T minus...

3...

2...

1...

The rockets started to flare up and with a great mechanical roar, the craft started moving upwards into the skies, going faster and faster and as it reached space, it discarded the booster rockets behind it into orbit.

"We're now in space, boys." Mikey announced.

"Changing directional course to co-ordinates r4-456" Pilot Carla stated.

The shuttle then approached the vessel and as it became visible to them, the crew gazed upon the gargantuan steel behemoth, laden with cannons, missle launchers and other weapons on it with astonishment, dropping their jaws and mumbling to themselves. Burke then announced with excitement, "Feast you eyes on 8 Kilometers of Ass Kicking Federal steel, the A.F.S.C California!" The IFF transponder started beeping rapidly but yet, no response from thue ship. "Strange..." Burke noted. "We should be in range for the thing to communicate a warning or a message to us... But only getting a beeping from the transponder."

"You sure the thing's not gonna fire at us?" Mikey asked.

"Gotta get closer to find out..."

"You're one crazy son of a bitch..." Mikey finished, ordering the reluctant Carla to fly closer. The cannons of the Battleship started moving and pointing towards the space shuttle but yet, it didn't fire. The IFF transponder started beeping in a sequence.

 _Morse code? Lemme think..._

 _Short short short, short, long... Long long long, short short long long, long..._

"What seems to be the problem Burke?" Mikey turned back and asked.

"Nothing... I guess it's safe to enter the vessel. We're in range and the ship's not firing at us." Burke replied.

Burke guided Carla to the Docking Bay of the ship and a drone flew out of a panel and started scanning the shuttle with a beam of blue laser-light. Reading that the IFF transponder is implemented in the craft, it let out a confirmatory beeping and returned to the panel, following with the opening of the Docking bay. "We should land inside now." Burke said.

Carefully, Carla landed the shuttle in the interior of the Bay. The crew then left the shuttle to the dark and musty interior of the ship. "What now?" Mikey asked. "We board a bullet-rail to the commander's board." Burke replied as he gestured the crew to follow him into a corridor whilst turning on the illuminator on his armor. The crew, with guns raised vigilantly, followed Burke.

 _Something's strange... This place's been 300 years old, why isn't there any dead, desecrated skeletons anywhere? Not even a dead guy lying anywhere... fucking strange..._

 _"_ Something seems to be the problem Burke?" Mikey asked. Burke snapped out of his daze and then replied, "No, man... Just thinking about something..."

"About what?"

"Nothing..."

The team then reached the Monorail and a few mechanical tinkering from Burke, the once dead monorail sprang back into functionality and without much ado, the crew boarded it. Burke placed his palm on a panel and a holographic screen materialized from a device affixed on the wall. "Please state your destination" A voice from the holographic screen prompted. Burke replied, "Commander's station please." Burke answered to it. After a few moment of processing, the screen displayed a green box with a "tick" on it and the engines of the vehicle started humming and moments later, a mechanical roar boomed in the vehicle and went full speed ahead towards its destination. Mikey and his gang were desperately grabbing onto the metal poles, fearing a fall, except Burke whom stood erect and not gripping onto anything. "You sure you don't wanna grab unto something Burke? All of us could barely stand on this crazy ass speeding machine!" Mikey yelled. Burke answered, "My armor has a mag-lock device on the boots... So I'm fine."  
"Ding! Commander's station reached." A voice from the intercoms of the Monorail stated. The crew then exited with Garcia almost vomiting in his mask. The Commander's station was a large room with various terminals and a large piloting cockpit that was still surprisingly active with panels and lights still turned on, despite the craft being three centuries old. But without hesitation, Burke approached the cockpit and started operating on it. "Alright guys... I'm just gonna turn on the power to the ship and help you guys operate various doors and contraptions... I'll just sit here and you guys take whatever you-" Suddenly, Burke felt a sharp electric shock from his back, powering off his suit and knocking him down on the floor, making him yell in pain.

Suit unpowered, Burke garnered utmost strength to move and looked behind; it's Mikey, whom had just fired a Taser-like weapon and the rest of the crew, with their guns pointing at Burke. "What the fuck?" Burke muttered in weakness. "Sorry pal, orders were to bring the ship down to the planet."

"You're crazy! Battleships aren't meant to land on planets! You need a docking station or this thing is gonna cause a 1000 crater! And this isn't part of the agreement! What the fuck?" Burke screamed.

"You underestimate our planet's technology, Burke. We will get this thing landed successfully easily."

"Then How am I gonna get home then?!" Burke irately yelled.

"About that..." Mikey answered as he pulled out a large pistol from his holster, loaded it with an oversized bullet and leveled it against Burke, point blank. "You're not going home, pal."

"What the fuck..."

"You remember what I talked about you the other day? It's Colonel's orders really... Once you go back to your colony, tell your friends about our planet and you'll be bringing the whole party here. We don't really want that... We have searched your pod and found a gizmo that plays movies and shit. Heard of Avatar?" Mikey continued.

"That ancient ass movie? Can't believe I still had it in my Phillips-HOLO-V..."

"Yeah... You remember the blue dudes getting their planet's ass kicked by mecha robots and shit? We don't want the same thing happening here... I'm sorry pal... I'm really sorry. I know there's other ways to settle this but orders are orders."

"You don't have to do this... I can live with-" Burke pleaded

Mikey corked the hammer of the pistol and was about to fire but then suddenly, a knocking resonated from the walls of the station. Mikey holstered the pistol and grabbed his sub machine gun and pointed at the direction of the sound, along with his crew. Burke's HUD in his helmet re-activated and he scanned the area with it. "Private First Class Chang? What the hell is he doing here?" Burke mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a figure, clad in Powered Armor like Burke's burst through a steel door. Walking awkwardly, it shambled towards the crew. Mikey sent out his Lucario, alongside his team that sent out an Arcanine, Manectric and a Honchkrow. "Identify yourself!" Mikey ordered.

The figure could only let out a low growl as he continued his slow and awkward shamble towards the crew. Mikey fired a single shot in the air as warning. The figure then stopped and looked down and this time, the growling became even louder and with a burst of vigor, it lifted its head quickly and let out a ear piercing screech and suddenly, the entire command station started vibrating violently. The Armor of the figure started falling apart as black, viscous fluid started oozing out of the cracks and crevasses of the armor and formed an entity with a huge maw and multiple limbs, with red glowing eyes. The vents and pipes of the room started shakinf violently as similar fluid gushed from them, forming even more entities. Viciously growling, they charged towards the team, bearing their black fangs at them.

The team fired at them but their efforts were in vain; the bullets could only penetrate their liquid bodies without causing harm as the holes covered themselves back immediately.

 _Shit... Now this explains why this ship's abandoned... It's the goddamn biomass! These things consume living tissue and reproduce like crazy! I have to get out of here! Fuck... Suit's at 78% recharge..._

Mikey's Lucario attempted to rush towards one of the Biomass, attempting a Close Combat attack but as it landed one of its fists on the creature, its hand got stuck in it. Growling desperately, trying to pull its hand out, a limb from the monster swiped at the Lucario, disemboweling it and then, finished it off with a huge chomp on its body, devouring it completely.

"Lucius! Nooooo!" Mikey yelled as he turned and fired at the creature whom recently consumed his companion but yet, the bullets could not even scratch it. Desperate, Mikey grabbed a grenade from his bandoleer, attempted to pull the pin but Burke suddenly sprang up and punched Mikey on the back of his head, sending him unconscious. The other crew ignored Burke as they were busy fending off the creatures, giving Burke chance to escape the Commander's station.

 _Fuck, I have to find a laser or plasma gun! Only energy weapons can damage these things!_

Burke rushed towards the station's armory and desperately rummaged for an energy weapon but couldn't find one. Cursing his bad luck, Burke rushed out of the station towards the Monorail, only to discovered it being destroyed by a group of Biomass, now angrily growling towards Burke. Burke took no chances and dashed off back to the command station.

 _I need to find an escape pod!_

Burke looked back and saw Mikey, Garcia, Rumi and Carla, now fallen victims of the Biomass as they and their Pokemon are now being mercilessly devoured by them but nonetheless, Burke dashed to the Escape Pod chamber. Frenetically, he keyed in various codes into the panel of the Pod, setting the destinations and buckled himself in.

 _This is gonna be a hell of a ride..._

The pod then launched off, sending him flying to the Pokemon World...

...

"You seeing all of this?" A female assistant asked Colonel Bronson. "Yes... This is rather disturbing..." He answered.

"Recommended course of action?"

The Colonel didn't answer that but rather, he approached a terminal and pressed a red button on it and a device cased with a box of metal appeared from one of the panels. He flipped up the metal case, revealing a button with a radioactive symbol on it and pressed it...

A missile then emerged from a bunker, setting course towards the A.F.S.C California...

...


	7. Story 7: Weedle Weedle

Weedle Weedle

Weedle hid inside a bush. No, he wasn't in trouble, but in fact, it was lunch time as he watched his siblings eat from a safe distance. Mama Beedrill tried coaxing him out but Weedle refused. He was scared of it happening again… Beedrill entered the bush and cooed to him, "Come on, little one, why are you so scared? We talked about this, didn't we?"

Weedle quivered, backing away even more but nonetheless, mama Beedrill hugged him. "Darling, I'm sure this won't happen again. Come, you must be hungry. Mama has nice Rawst berries for you." He then slowly crawled out of the bush to his siblings whilst they stared at him unnervingly. Frightened, he dashed back into the bush. "Now now, don't worry about them! Come, you must be hungry." Mama Beedrill convinced.

Finally, Weedle spoke in a fearful tone, "No… I'm fine here… I don't want this happening again! Those monsters… They will kill all of them!" Mama Beedrill sighed as she left the bush, fetching some berries to him. "Don't worry dear. Nothing bad will happen! Anyways, just eat here." Mama Beedrill consoled him, cuddling and kissing him on his forehead.

Weedle crawled for the berries and slowly nibbled on them as Mama Beedrill left to tend to her other kids. Suddenly, he could hear his siblings panicking as Mama Beedrill yelled for everyone to hide. Weedle peeked out to investigate; it was a trainer with and his Eevee, currently battling Mama Beedrill. He curled up in a ball, quivering and covering his eyes. "This is gonna be over soon, mama will protect us…" he chanted but suddenly, a familiar tingling sensation hit him.

It's that time again.

Blue patches of light glowed on his body as static kept sparking all over him. No, Weedle wished that he was evolving but as bits of his body begun to materialize, a bright light of blue then flashed onto his vision as a whirling wormhole consumed him. Now, Weedle found himself in a desolate wasteland.

Weedle panicked as he fled to a metallic structure to hide. He prayed hard that whatever took his place wasn't dangerous as he curled up to a corner, sobbing. Footsteps; Weedle could hear them coming from outside. Weedle quickly spat a string shot, quickly rappelling himself to the top floor of the building and looked down a window; it was a group of three human men with firearms. They were arguing to themselves and pointing at the building where he was in. Their clothing seemed to be drenched in the blood of whatever weedle took the place of.

As the door of the building creaked, Weedle quickly hid inside a cabinet, hoping they will give up the chase. Then, he heard one of them yelling. "Curses!" Weedle uttered under his breath as his web from the string shot must still be there, leading them to the top of the floor as the footsteps got louder. And now, he prayed again, hoping that it would happen again…

The cabinet door opened, and a silhouette of a man peered down to him. The man recoiled as he lowered his gun to Weedle, yelling profanities. His heart sank as he backed up to the corner, quivering frenetically. But yet, the man didn't hurt him but beckoned his friends to come. They were shocked to see him but alas, they were relieved. The beast he replaced must be dangerous. Weedle must flee before they get hurt. He didn't want their relief to be for naught. He quickly dashed for the window but was stopped in his tracks, suddenly levitating off the ground as his body glowed blue.

"Oh no… please forgive me…" Weedle mumbled as the vortex took him…

* * *

Weedle woke up, finding himself on the face of the human trainer. He gasped and backed away, watching the twitching and chewed apart body of the young trainer girl and the skeleton of an Eevee, seemingly melted by acid. Thankfully, Mama Beedrill was still alive, as well as his siblings as they hid on top of a tree. They were all scared witless, hiding behind the trunk.

Mama Beedrill slowly emerged from the tree and embraced him, "It's over, dear. In fact, you saved all of us-"

"I didn't save you all! That monster, it killed a human! We are all in trouble now!" Weedle interrupted with a wailing screech. "Dear! Calm down… You saved us all from being caught! Now, you are right. We must find another home…"

"I don't want to! I will get all of us into trouble again! I don't want this to happen again… That robot thing almost killed Brother Kakuna the last time!" Weedle cried. "Dear, it was a human in a metal suit. He didn't try to harm-"

"No!" Weedle yelled as he bolted far away, ignoring the worried cries of his mother. He now found himself near a peaceful town with a human adult, worriedly pacing around the entrance. An officer Jenny approached her, trying to calm her down but she will not stop panicking. Weedle's face turned pale as he heard her mentioning the word Eevee numerous times. "Oh no… I killed her daughter…" he gasped as he sobbed in guilt. Suddenly, Officer Jenny's Growlithe turned towards Weedle and barked, causing him to panic and flee as it chased after him.

Officer Jenny tried to return it to the Pokeball but tripped, dropping it and as she finally scooped it up, the Growlithe was too far for the range on the recall beam. Weedle screamed and dived into a small crevasse on the ground, gasping as he watched the Growlithe barking madly onto the opening. "Please! Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you!" Weedle pleaded. "You! You have the blood scent of young Lilia! What have you done to her?" the Growlithe demanded.

"It wasn't my fault! Please!" Weedle chanted, hiding himself in earth. "Come out! Come out! Face the law of the-" Growlithe yelled but was cut short as a flash of light took Weedle which he didn't recognize it as the glow of evolution.

"RUN, RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" Weedle shouted hysterically…

* * *

Weedle coughed uncontrollably. He now found himself on an altar decorated with candles on the edges and a huge pentagram was imprinted in the middle. Hooded men were formed around the altar and were chanting loudly…

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn…"

"Ia Cthulhu! Ia Cthu- what the hell is that worm?


	8. Story 8: Ye olde plague

Ye Olde Plague

"Oyez! Oyez!" the town crier yelled as his Chingling rung, gaining the attention of the townsfolk. Pulling out a scroll from his vest, he opened it and read it aloud, "Hear ye the words of our duke! Due to the advent of the plague, the northern district of the Lumiose city will be cordoned off in our lord's efforts to contain the plague! None shall enter nor leave! Shall any trespassers be apprehended, no quarter will be shown and face the wrath of bolts and fire!"

Plague doctor joy watched the crier in the town's square south from the sanatorium as her colleague tended to a patient. Sighing, she went back to the patient, sticking a syringe into a bubo. "Am I going to be okay?" the patient mumbled weakly. Plague doctor Joy shook her head and pulled out the pus filled boil. She didn't answer him and sat on a bench. Loosening the Honchkrow mask and lowering the hood, she silently sobbed. "Please doctor, I… I still have children…" the sickly green patient uttered again.

Plague doctor Joy's assistant noticed her not wearing the mask and called for her to wear it. "It's pointless. Your humours do not look good." she uttered, standing from the bench. "You want to know the truth, Mr. Anderson?"

"Please" the patient groaned. "You will die in a week's time. We are running out of medical supplies and most of our Chanseys have succumbed to the plague."

"Joy! How could you be so blunt!" her colleague scolded. "And you know what the scary part is?" Joy continued to the grief stricken patient. "They will burn this place to the ground soon with their army of Charizards and Talonflames. Your children and wife, as well as every other plague stricken bloke in this town will be ashes very soon."

Joy pulled back her mask and pulled out a flintlock pistol from her vest, pointing the barrel to Mr Anderson's temple. "Joy! What are you doing?!" the Assistant screamed, trying to pull her away, only to be kicked aside by the plague doctor. "Showing kind Anderson mercy." She commented, corking the flintlock. Mr Anderson was surprisingly calm and instead of begging for his life, he uttered, "Please doctor, I want my last prayers…"

Joy breathed deeply and took the scripture from her leather vest, reading from it, "Augustine 7:12, And those whose life is given gracefully by the great deer, shall return to sky by the great vulture, taker of lives. Shall the souls taken to the skies find respite and redemption through the glory and might of great Arceus."

"Amen" Mr Anderson replied, closing his eyes. Her assistant retreated from the room and curled into a corner. She then covered her ears tightly, shielding them from the loud bang. Plague doctor Joy emerged from the room, with her gloves stained by blackened blood. Dumping the gloves in a chute, Joy quickly wore a pair of fresh ones. "Janet, how many patients do we left?

"None. They all died last week. Mr Anderson was the last… and you had to shoot him" the assistant sobbed. "Why couldn't you save them? What about that contraption you have been tinkling all this time? Why couldn't you use it to save their lives?" Janet continued. Joy responded whilst tightening her gloves, "That's my personal experiment. Nothing to do with the plague."

"At least tell me! What is it? Is this why sometimes our funds get missing mysteriously?" the Janet. Joy lashed unto her pointing her finger in between the assistant's eyes, "Don't talk to me about it! It's my own personal matter." Calming down, she walked towards a ward and commented, "We still need to do something about Ellie."

"No! Not Ellie! Please! She's our friend! She's done so much for us!" Janet yelled as she chased after Joy, whom was heading into a Pokemon ward. The Chansey lied on the gurney, wheezing heavily and was sickly green with warts all over her body. Her eyes were covered by bandages, stained by blood from her eyes. Joy produced her cartridge and begun pouring gunpowder into the pistol. Janet yelled again, "We are doctors! Why are we killing our patients?"

"Do you have any clue about what I said or what's going on?" Joy asked while she jammed the ramrod down the barrel. Janet calmed down and backed away. "So, you just gonna kill everyone who is infected here? What about this purge you are talking about? Should we kill ourselves since we're gonna die too?" she barked.

"No Janet, we're going to run." Joy retorted as she pulled the flintlock back. "You gonna to get out of this room? This won't look pretty."

"No, I will stay with Ellie till the very end." Janet replied sternly. Joy mumbled a prayer as she lowered the pistol nearer to Ellie and then, pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry, our old friend. My you find peace in the skies." Joy mumbled to the now lifeless Chansey's body. Joy picked up a suitcase and packed in it her jars of chemicals and pistols. "Come Janet, we need to find Roy."

Janet nodded and followed her, albeit feeling very uneasy; Roy was the leader of the district's gang, infamous for their money laundering and underground Pokemon pit fights. But nonetheless, Janet knew that her resourceful boss would have connections to the affluent as doctors treated them with high priority. The duo approached a sewer grating, guarded by a burly masked man with his Pyroar. "Do I know you." He snorted, keeping his growling Pokemon in check.

Joy lowered her beak mask and stared him in his eyes and then, pulling it back. "Oh, it's you, doctor. Come in." he replied, loosening the key ring on the Pyroar's neck and unlocking the grate. Before entering, Joy handed a pinch of herbs to Janet and gestured to her, whilst placing a pinch in the nasal opening of the beak mask herself. Locating a secret panel, Joy pushed it, revealing a hidden wall and they both entered the den.

Joy ignored the stares and the comments of the orange clad gang members as she moved towards Roy's office. The two guards on Roy's door crossed their polearms, demanding Joy to leave but producing an orange crest shaped like an F, the guards lowered their arms, allowing entrance to the both of them. "Oh, it's you, doctor." Roy greeted. "Why are you here? We don't have any sick."

"You know why we are here" she replied.

"You want out of this place? Well you better pay handsomely." Roy retorted.

Joy slammed the suitcase on the desk and opened it, revealing several bottles of black liquid. "You can have all the laudanum here. Just help smuggle the two of us out." Janet gasped as she watched joy handing bottles of the medicine to him. "Those laudanum! They could be used to treat patients! Why is she doing this? Why did she kill the patients? Why did she kill Ellie?" Janet frantically thought as a surge of fear and anger filled her mind. From her vest, she pulled out a repeating pistol and yelled, "Joy! Put those bottles back! And you, musclehead, and your Persian! Stand back! You know what this gun can do!"

Joy slowly packed the bottles back and lifted the suitcase. "Janet, don't be irrational. A pile of laudanum ain't enough to cure the plague. We still need to leave."

"Shut up! I don't care if the duke razes this town-"

"What raze?" Roy interrupted, pulling out his own flintlock pistol. "Joy, you have some explanation to do!" he yelled again. Joy grunted and held onto the suitcase. Before Joy could speak, Janet preemptively tried to wrest the suitcase out of Joy, which Roy reacted by shooting her, causing the suitcase to drop, shattering the bottles. Joy cursed profanely and backed away as the door behind her cracked open, with an angry Tauros pinning her onto the ground with Roy's men aiming crossbows at her.

"Now, this isn't a pretty fiasco eh?" Roy snarled whilst he loomed over her. Joy remained silent, watching the boss pacing around. Roy grabbed her by the scuff and growled, "Now, I have been hearing, the Duke's gonna burn this whole block down. Why'd you know?"

Joy replied, "Look, I'm a doctor. A plague doctor. I know how plague works. I'm not gonna lie, this place is god forsaken already and this is what the lord will do to such places."

"And you're gonna leave us for dead? Come on, Joy…"

Joy sighed and replied, "And you guys don't wanna escape too?"

Roy chuckled and pushed her into the guards, ordering them to move her to the dungeons. Stripping her of her suit, they locked her into a cell. Joy cursed madly, pounding the gates hysterically…

* * *

It had been weeks and nothing has ever gotten better. From the grail of the cell, Joy could peek onto the streets; there were more infected pacing around than before and even some of the gang members have taken ill too. Joy wanted to help, in hopes that she earn back Roy's grace but all her pleas fell on deaf ears.

The filth of the cell wasn't her concern, but the other prisoners were. Plagued and diseased, Joy was shocked that she hasn't contacted any disease from them yet, being only clothed in the rags they handed her weeks before. She praised her own knowledge although; creating fires and torches to keep the vermin out.

Joy then heard a commotion going on. The gangsters were rallying men to the main hall, yelling about soldiers and fire Pokemon. "It's that time now", Joy lamented as she sat on the straw mat. "At least they let me keep the scripture…" she sighed. Suddenly, a shockwave blasted through the walls, knocking her back and crumbling the wall behind her.

"Redemption!" she exclaimed as she climbed the opening. A stray cannon or a fire blast might have caused this but nonetheless, she stopped pondering and ran for it. It was terrible; the whole town was set ablaze and soldiers with their Charizards and Talonflames scattering embers throughout the town. There was practically no way Joy could have made it out alive… All she could do now is to curse her idiotic assistant for causing all of this to her…

"Wait" Joy audibly thought as she suddenly remembered. Joy quickly made a dash to the sanatorium, thankfully still intact. She quickly headed to the basement and pulled the cloth cloak on a cylindrical device; a prototype she was working on, powered by her family heirloom, a Celebi's feeler. Joy stepped in it, hoping that it will not disintegrate her…

* * *

Joy woke up. Thankfully, she was still in one piece but the Lumiose city she was in now looked sparkly and clean, with happy and healthy folk walking around. Pokemon were not scattered everywhere but instead, people now had capsules that could store their companions with. Joy let a faint smile, knowing her contraption actually worked this time in the most time of need.

Injured and scarred, Joy limped towards a nearby clinic and gasped deeply in shock.

Inside were full of Clones of her…


End file.
